moments
by manga magirekomu
Summary: a series of one shots in ryou and bakura's relationship. will earn rating later on. ryouxbakura
1. cooking up something

Ryou was cooking in the kitchen for Jounouchi's birthday, grumbling as he went about people immediately assuming that just because he was British he cooked better than them. Never mind that he could cook better than any of them, knowing this from Yugi's sad attempt at spaghetti and the subsequent Chinese take out that followed, but it sucked that every one assumed it just because he felt it was perfectly acceptable to say cheerio when not talking about the cereal. "Ryou?"

Ryou didn't even bother to look up; his yami's voice was a very distinct thing, and no one he had met so far could even come close to copying it. It didn't particularly bother Ryou that he hadn't heard footsteps, as he rarely did with Bakura, and had gotten used the sudden appearance and disappearance of the former thief king. "Yes yami?"

"Ryou?"

"Yes, yami?"

"Ryou?"

Getting slightly annoyed now, Ryou put down his Wisk and turned to face Bakura with what he hoped was a stern expression, though he doubted it. "Yes, yami, what is it that you want?" Bakura seemed to think this was an invitation; he immediately strode forward and captured Ryou's lips with his own wrapping his arms around his hiker to deepen it. Ryou was temporarily surprised, but then relaxed, intertwining his fingers in Bakura's hair. This continued for some time until Ryou made a light attempt to pull away and Bakura let him, grinning from ear to ear. "Ryou?"

"Yes, yami?"

"Don't do that with anyone else."

"I don't plan to."


	2. waking up beside you

Bakura awoke much later than he usually did. Well, much later than he usually did when he stayed home all night. If he was, say, stealing the mayor's socks, he was almost early. But he remembered very distinctly that he had gone to bed at eight because Ryou fell asleep during they're dinner, and here he was, at two o' clock in the afternoon, and he hadn't moved. It was almost distressing.

The almost was because it was very hard for Bakura to be distressed when Ryou was nuzzling the crook of his neck with his nose, his warm breath heating the spot just under it. So Bakura stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of his hikari's very real body against his own. Bakura, secretly, suspected that the only reason he had managed to keep his grudge against the pharaoh going when he spent near five years in Ryou's body before he managed to find the blasted man was that he had gone mad not being able to touch, or even properly talk to, his hikari. It had not been fun.

Bakura hugged Ryou tighter.

Ryou shifted a little at the added pressure, before opening one eye, squinting around, before finally settling his attention on Bakura, at which point he smiled, and Bakura couldn't help but give a half smile back, fighting back the edge to giggle. Ryou was so cute when he first woke up. It was why Ryou very rarely got to see people in the mornings. Bakura was never very good with sharing. Ryou scooted even closer, cuddling against Bakura so that when he spoke, his lips just barely grazed Bakura's bare chest, an odd sensation but one that Bakura found immensely satisfying. "Morning, yami." Bakura smiled again and started carting his hand through Ryou's hair, an act he had gotten numerous compliments for, by the teen in his arms, by the only person whose opinion he particularly cared about. It earned him a sigh of contentment and another nuzzle. "Morning 'Kari."

"We should get up soon, yami."

"Yeah."

Neither even made an attempt to get up. After all, even by Ryou the snow bunny's standards, going from comfortably warm to freezing your ass of was not an incredibly fun transition. And as Bakura has never and will never like cold, he made certain that getting up looked like an even bleaker outcome by cuddling Ryou further. He sighed contentedly, clearly realizing even more in a way that said quite clearly 'I tried, can't do anything about it now' and Bakura had the urge to let out an evil laugh, and under normal circumstances he would, as he did so like to laugh evilly, but to laugh evilly was to make his hikari suspicious of random illegal activities (some not even possible to Bakura's knowledge I mean, how the hell are you supposed to steal the fricken sun, anyway? What in Ra's name would be the get away car?) Which would of course put Ryou on edge which in turn meant no warm bed buddy.

Which was bad.

So he refrained from laughing evilly.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Ryou once in a while saying 'we really should get up' and Bakura supportively agreeing while making Ryou as comfy as possible. It was a devilish plan that would have to be used again later. Bakura was just silently laughing evilly, as Ryou could not be suspicious of that, and thinking he could keep this up for the rest of the day, when the stupid phone rang.

Bakura sent it to the shadow realm.

Ryou pouted.

Bakura brought it back.

"hello?" Ryou said once he had picked up the some how still not dead phone (though if it had been asked it would have said that it would rather have been sent to America instead of this insane place with the devil person and Mr. fluffy but no one ever asked the phone anything oh no they were to busy having limbs) and while Ryou talked to Yugi, Bakura grumbled about technology and it's habit of hindering all useful activity, a common subject of grumbling with the yami. After all, it had been so much easier to shoplift when there wasn't a camera constantly on you.

It had been the cause of three memory wipes and a night on the couch.

The couch was awfully uncomfortable.

"Okay, bye." Ryou turned to Bakura, who was currently sulking over the past indignation of evil technology and its evilness, but he stopped to look at his hikari and grunt out "what did he want?"

Bakura had issues with Yugi, most of them centering around the fact that he and his hikari had dated for a while, and no matter how many times Ryou said it was so the pharaoh and him would get insanely jealous, Bakura still felt he should protect his hikari from the gigolo. "He just called to say he and yami won the tournament." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "There was a chance he wouldn't?" Ryou turned slightly pink. "There's always a chance that he'll lose."

"And why exactly did he feel the need to tell you that at this hour?"

"what hou- bloody hell is that the time?!" Ryou jumped up and ran to the bathroom, the shower abruptly turning on and Ryou went in almost immediately, wincing at the cold and then sighing contentedly at the warm, not bothering to take of his clothes as he had had none on in the first place. Bakura laid back down, snuggling under the covers, waiting for what he knew was inevitable.

Sure enough, roughly a minute after the water went of, there was a call from the bathroom, timid with an edge that suggested future annoyance. "Yami?"

"Yes, hikari?"

"Where, exactly, are all the towels?"

Bakura was quite impressed with himself for not letting the amusement seep into his voice. "Why, hikari, don't you remember? You asked me to pick out things to take to the homeless shelter with you, and were quite proud that I would think to give warmth to the less fortunate." Ryou growled inwardly. He had, indeed, been thoroughly impressed with Bakura, it was the whole reason nether of them was clothed, but he had thought that he had stolen them and had thoughtfully released them back into the community.

Not taken the stuff Ryou had actually paid for.

"Have I mentioned that you're evil?"

"Once a day and twice on Sundays. Hikari?"

"Yes yami?"

They were better towels than ones I could have stolen." Ryou smiled lightly.

"Yeah. I'm sure who ever is using them right now are enjoying them. Yami?"

"Yes hikari?"

"Bring me something to wear, please. I'm getting cold."

"Make me."


	3. finding words for meaning

Ryou bit his lip, staring at the phone.

He had to do it. He couldn't put it off for any longer. Only, every time he thought that, it ended up being that he was quite able to wait any longer, as he continued to stare at the phone, without making any non-mental moves to stop. The phone was getting quite distressed, as it had already been sent to the shadow realm four times that day by the other occupant of this house and it would be terrible if the other managed to develop banishing abilities. But as usual, nobody cared what the inanimate object thought. Finally, Ryou sighed, and slowly started dialing, then still as slowly brought the phone to his ear, counting the rings, his hope growing with each one. If he was sent to voicemail, then he'd every right to put it off for a good month or so, without a second thought. After all, this was a horrible thing to learn about through voicemail, wasn't it? Worse than getting dumped over it, surely. And just as Ryou counted the next to last one, and his hope was at his peak, there was a click-y sound, followed by a "hello, Bakura-san speaking, Archeologist and Egyptologist."

Ryou's stomach plummeted.

"Hello, dad."

"Ryou! Dear, I haven't heard from you in months! How are you?" Ryou swallowed, though the lump in his throat stayed, so he was forced to talk around it. "I'm fine, how-how about you?"

"Good, good, we are doing quite well on the dig, we found what we think is the dining room, and they have me working on that now. How is your schoolwork going?"

"Fine. A-average, though my math is a little lower."

"That's quite alright. Math is not the strong suit of our family, rather our wits."

"Mm-hmm. Dad?"

"Yes, Ryou, dear?"

Ryou took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment. He couldn't put off telling his father about Bakura any longer. Well, he knew about Ryou's yami's existence, just not the fact that Bakura pretty much owned his soul.

"I-" and it was this exact moment that Bakura came in. he took one look at the phone, then at Ryou. "Who're you talking to?" Ryou was too frazzled by the sudden distraction from his eminent doom that he didn't even move the receiver from his mouth. "My-my dad." Bakura eyes seemed to sparkle with realization. "Oooohhhh, it's that talk, is it?"

"Um-"

"Ryou? Is that Bakura? What talk is he talking about?" Ryou squeaked ever so slightly, pulling himself back to the present. "Oh, n-nothing, um, er, how's the weather there?" Ryou turned to look horrified at Bakura, who was smirking in his evil, your-distress-amuses-me smirk and Ryou fought back the urge to go hide anything particularly valuable hanging around the house, but was too mortified to do so. How's the weather? It was bloody Egypt, it only had one bloody temperature, even if how the bloody weather is was a suitable subject, and by suitable Ryou of course meant does not suck arse.

"It's fine. It's a little-" but Ryou never got a chance to find out what it was a little, because at that moment, Bakura grabbed the phone from Ryou in one fell swoop and was talking into it before Ryou even had a chance to figure out why he suddenly did not hear what 'it's a little' in Egypt, and even longer before he managed to take in what was actually being said; "okay, old man, listen, I know you probably don't like me in general, but the fact is you are pretty much stuck with me as Ryou and are doing it like discovery channel mammals and have been for quite some time, and from my point of view, it is highly unlikely that we will stop for quite some time to come. So, what is really the only issue here is you soothing Ryou's mind with an acceptance or me coming to Egypt to kill you." And with that, he tossed the phone back to Ryou, who fumbled with it for a second or two before jamming the earpiece back to his ear.

"-ck you!"

"Um, dad?"

"o-oh, Ryou dear, you're back on?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence, which seemed to stretch for a long, long time. Bakura lazily plopped down on the bed, head on fore arms so he could prop his head up and stare at Ryou in an entirely uncomfortable way, even if Ryou was getting used to it by now. Finally, a sound came from the other side.

"He's a bit of an ass, isn't he?" the reply was out of Ryou's mouth before he could think about it "you have no idea." This was followed by an even longer silence. Ryou leaned against the bed, only remembering to breathe when Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, burying his face in Ryou's hair. And not for the first time, Ryou wondered if this was Bakura worrying about them. It was such a rare, flitting occurrence that Ryou rarely even remembered such times. Ryou reached a hand up, and Bakura took it in his own. The silence continued. At five minutes, there came an answer. "…I don't know much about him at all Ryou."

"I know dad."

"Has he straightened out since last time I saw him?"

Ryou let out a choked laugh. The lump in his throat was back. "Not in the slightest, dad."

Bakura nuzzled against him. "But if it's any consolation, he's good to me. I… I love him, dad." Ryou looked up at Bakura, and smiled. "I really, really do." Bakura smiled back, and then leaned in so that he could talk as well. "And if it's any consolation on my part, I love him too. More than I've ever managed with anybody else."

And they just sat there, grinning like fools at each other.

"If that is the case…" Ryou turned his attention back to the phone. "…than I approve, most ardently. Take care of each other, okay?" Ryou swallowed. "We will."

"Goodbye, Ryou."

"Goodbye dad."

And they both hung up.

"So, hikari-"

"No."

"Ah, well. Up for a movie?"

"What kind?" Bakura smirked, and leaned over to kiss Ryou hard on the lips.

"Our kind."

R&B&R&B&R&B&R&B

So. Much. Bloody. Sap. My teeth are hurting, and I'm the one who wrote it! Any way, I hoped you liked it, sappiness and all, and I'd like to thank those who reviewed last time. It makes me feel fluffy inside! Review, lot!

Magi


	4. when life invades

Bakura was bored out of his ever loving mind, and he was making sure all those around him knew it

Bakura was bored out of his ever loving mind, and he was making sure all those around him knew it. And by all those around him, he meant the yugi-tachi that his other half had so rudely invited over, just so he could pass some stupid test that was imperative to his wish not to be employed as a janitor's assistant.

Really, what a baby.

Now, the lot of them were all splayed out on Ryou's living room floor, completely forgoing the two kitchen chairs and sofa that Ryou had painstakingly laid out and Bakura knew for a fact that Ryou's backside must be absolutely killing him after last nights activities but he was still sitting on the floor with his semi-friends, with those idiots (what where their names? monda and jounoutsu? No, the first one definitely had an H in there somewhere, and he was sure the second one started with a k, but did it matter?) Getting cheese flavoring all over Ryou's carpet and the papers they were using, and the midget kept saying "but what if the ask that? Why is 3 equals x? that can't be right, pi is way more than that.." and the girl kept smacking the cheesy idiots for making jokes and cuddling all over Yugi and asking Ryou if he'd found a girlfriend yet, as she was one of those utterly pathetic people that thought that gayness could be easily combated if you just acted twice as slutty as you normally do, and in Bakura's esteemed opinion, that was quite an accomplishment for the stupid witch.

All in all, it was giving Bakura a headache, and he had removed himself from Ryou's mind long ago. And Ryou was clearly, idiotically, enjoying himself. What the hell? It was the most annoying thing in the whole world, bar none. He wasn't even looking at Bakura, sulking on the couch, completely ignoring every noise, movement, or rude comment in the direction of the Yugi-Tachi. So Bakura had dipped into his last reserve of obnoxiousness;

"62 dismembered heads on the floor, 62 dismembered heads, you take one down, kick it around, 61 dismembered heads on the floor."

He was well aware that his singing was terrible, as was this particular version of one of the most infuriatingly mindless songs ever to grace the time-space continuum, and also that he was singing at a far higher decibel than it ever needed to be.

Ever.

And furthermore, he was also aware that it was having the desired effect on everyone but his hikari. But it was better than outright grabbing Ryou, yelling, MINE! And making a run for the bedroom, though that didn't sound like a bad idea in any way that Bakura could think of, besides one; Ryou would give him that look.

That look that drove him absolutely up the wall, that look that would melt a mountain if Ryou was disappointed enough in it. No, Bakura was sitting on a couch, far away from any proper contact with his hikari, watching as the group of classmates laughed and yelled and learned and ignored him. But they were paying absolute attention to Ryou, and that made it almost completely worth it.

Almost.

"61 dismembered heads on the floor, 61 dismembered heads…"

R&B

This was as spur of the moment as it looks, I assure you. I think I like writing Bakura like this, utter brat that he is. Still slightly OOC all around, though.

Read and review!

I honestly want to know what you people think here!


	5. as long as you love me so

I LOVE REVIEWERS! thank you to all who have reviewed. and I love readers too; thank you for bothering.

R&B&R&B&R&B&R&B&R&B&R&B&R&B

Snow.

Who ever had created it, they had serious, truly should be seeing a shrink problems. Bakura had learned the word shrink from Marik, when he was complaining about the therapy Malik had forced him to get.

From the description of Marik, there were needles involved, and something that sounded suspiciously like a vampire.

Hence, why Bakura thought he who made snow should see a shrink.

His hikari, however, did not feel this way. He felt that he who made snow should be held on high and the sound of trumpets should herald his coming and going. Or so Bakura teased Ryou, who in turn made fun of sand. Which was just heresy, really.

But, whether Bakura felt there should be a shrink or not, Ryou had somehow dragged him out here anyway, grumbling bitterly and now he was just watching as Ryou frolicked around in the ghastly cold and wet stuff.

Yes, he really was frolicking.

It would be disturbing if it wasn't Ryou.

But it was Ryou, and somehow, the way he seemed to bounce around the park, humming and grinning like a madman was just insanely cute, rather than disturbing. So it was nice, really. Eventually, Ryou took a break in his 'frolicking' and came to sit next to Bakura on the bench, hugging Bakura's arm and grinning happily up at his yami. Even though Ryou was getting snow all over him and there was a good chance (in Bakura's constantly over exaggerating mind) that both of them would die of pneumonia or the black pelage or something equally unpleasant from the cold and wetness, he smiled at his hikari warmly, as if he was even slightly enjoying himself.

Ryou grin seemed to widen, if it were at all possible, and it seeped into his words as he said "isn't it wonderful? I thought for sure we wouldn't be getting any snow on Christmas, but here we are, Christmas eve, and its snowing buckets, and look! Bakura it's started again!" with that the hikari looked up at the sky, his eyes full of happiness. Bakura inwardly smiled, and he found himself thinking this wasn't so bad, even if the evil snow of evil snow-ness was now attempting to freeze the rest of him along with his ass.

Equal opportunity and all that bull.

So he stayed there, despite the cold, despite the wind, despite his frozen ass. And he knew that when they got home, Ryou would be so tired that the most he could hope for was popcorn and another playing of it's a wonderful life (and it still wouldn't be amusing to Ryou when Bakura started saying do I know you? Shortly after) and then they would go to bed and Ryou would get up in the middle of the night to try and find Bakura's present early only there wasn't a chance in hell he would even though Bakura had found Ryou's in July and then they would give each other they're gifts and Ryou would drag him along to help with Yugi's annual party and consequently get banned from helping Yugi do anything for the next year and Ryou would silently grumble about being the only person who could cook in the entire town of domino which was a dumb-ass name anyway and then everyone will show up and inch past Bakura like he was still insane, which he happily encouraged, and then they would party and everyone would get very, very drunk and Bakura would have to carry Ryou home and Ryou will be so plastered he falls asleep right away then too and Bakura will spend the rest of the night staring at him.

And he would think it was not so bad, this Christmas thing, because, after all, he got Ryou.

And no present in the world could beat Ryou.

Not even some proper weather.

R&B&R&B&R&BR&B&R&B&R&BR&B&R&B&R&B

So. This was actually written some time in July, edited in early November, and held off posting until at least after thanksgiving. I think I missed this; Bakura being an ass, Ryou being cuddly, it's just one of the great joys of the fandom. I've been dallying in other pairings, if only in my mind, and I have a feeling that a puppyshipping fic is going to be coming out from me soon, but that's a definite maybe, and 'moments' is a definite. Thank you to all who have or will review; I love feedback, even if it's just telling me the typo's.


End file.
